Silver Sable
Silver Sable is a character from Marvel Comics. She is a mercenary, hunter of war criminals, leader of the Wild Pack, and owner of Silver Sable International. Although sometimes a legitimate mercenary, her methods and motives have sometimes brought her into conflict with other superheroes. Occasionally, she is seen as an ally of Spider-Man and other heroes. History The operations of Wild Pack and Silver Sable International drive the national economy of the fictional small European state of Symkaria. The name 'Wild Pack' had been used by the mercenary squad led by Cable for some time, until a legal notice forced them to change it to 'Six Pack'. The State of Symkaria is adjacent to Latveria, the nation that is ruled by Doctor Doom. Silver Sable and Victor Von Doom have an annual diplomatic dinner at Castle Doom, situated in Doomstadt. Apparently the friendship between these two states is deep-rooted and dates back to World War II. The family of Silver Sable is composed of her father, Ernst Sablinova, her uncle Morty, and a young cousin, Anna (orphaned daughter of another, an unnamed uncle or aunt). Silver's mother was killed in front of her by enemies of her father, who ran a Nazi-hunting group. Due to this traumatic event and her Father's subsequent harsh training and treatment of her, Silver Sable has dedicated herself to being both as emotionless and as effective as possible in her professional life. Silver has been known only to let one emotion - rage - overcome her reason, almost uniformly when facing Nazi opponents or those who threaten her family. Other subsequent mistakes involving emotion have only added to her self-imposed need to control herself and affect an "ice queen" persona. Most notably, Silver fell in love with and was married to the Foreigner, an international assassin and the head of the 1400 Club, but they "divorced" when she discovered his real work. Their relation today varies between friendship, mere mutual tolerance, and attempts to kill each other. Uncle Morty functions as Sable's assistant. He organizes the missions, keeps track of the accounting part, and many times tries to remind Sable to retain her focus and sense of judgment (as Silver's iron-clad emotional control and occasional fits of temper are often only softened by feelings for her family). Silver supports Anna's boarding school education and seemingly nothing more. Her feelings were betrayed when HYDRA agents took over the school and killed Anna's best friend. Sable infiltrated the school, rescuing the survivors with the unwanted aid ofSpider-Man and the aid of some of her troops, against orders. Silver once hunted the international criminal the Black Fox to recover valuable gems stolen by the thief, but was inadvertently thwarted by Spider-Man. She was hired by a South African republic to neutralize the international terrorist Jack O'Lantern. She enlisted Spider-Man's aid against the Sinister Syndicate, and first formed an alliance with the Sandman. Some time later, she joined forces with Spider-Man, Paladin, Solo, and Captain America to track down Sabretooth and the Red Skull, who masterminded a plot to put the United States against Symkaria. The group is hired to clear up a decade's old conspiracy resulting from a failed terrorist attack on New York City. She later hired Spider-Man to steal incriminating documents from a Maggia money launderer, and then first encountered the Outlaws. An intelligence mission in Iraq resulted in the death of a Wild Pack member, and she denied compensation to the slain man's family due to his negligence. She devised an initiation test for the Prowler to join the Outlaws, and taught him a lesson in humility. She hired the Outlaws to retrieve a Symkarian nuclear device in England. She hired the Outlaws to rescue the kidnapped daughter of a Canadian official. With the help of Spider-Man, Sandman, and the Wild Pack, she rescued her niece from a kidnapping by HYDRA. She then encountered a Doctor Doom doppelganger. Silver has collaborated with various superheroes, including the aforementioned Spider-Man, the Punisher, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Venom, Captain America, Deadpool, and many others. Sandman, a reformed Spider-Man villain, was a mercenary for Silver Sable International for a long time, heading the Intruders, the squad of superpowered mercenaries in the employ of Silver Sable International. Other heroes and reformed minor villains work for Silver Sable International on occasion. Like her father, Sable's squad focuses on bringing Nazi war criminals to justice, though they have taken on many other types of missions. Her group often flagrantly disobeys orders if they believe it is for the greater good. Sable's surprisingly cordial diplomatic relationship with Doctor Doom would prove almost-fatal as the annual dinner happened to fall on the time when Doctor Doom's castle had been overtaken by an alien impersonator during the Infinity War crisis. The double did look different, something Sable put down to Doom's desires to change his look. During the dinner, Sable's driver is killed by Doom's robots and a human butler is killed by the Doom double. Sable protests the brutality and is attacked herself, leading to a chase throughout the castle. Again defying her, her soldiers came to rescue her, despite Sandman himself also having been replaced. Later, Sable was hired to protect Professor Wolfgang Von Hessler holed up in the Symkarian monastery of St. Eboars. Wolfgang knew of a powerful genetic weapon and, attacked by guilt, was working on a neutralizing agent to give to the world so the weapon would be useless. Most of Sable's Wild Pack were out on assignments, so she hired a new team. The Cat, a martial artist, Paladin, and what she thought was Nomad but turned out to be Madcap. The group fought the Heroes for Hire, who had been hired to take the Professor. Sable's team had the upper hand until Deadpool freed his Heroes allies and Power Man turned traitor, sending the professor off to the villain Master of the World. During the Shadowland storyline, Silver Sable ends up paired up with Misty Knight, Paladin, and Shroud when Daredevil's Hand Ninjas end up secretly targeting members of the mafia. During the Ends of the Earth storyline involving one of Doctor Octopus' schemes, Silver Sable recovers Spider-Man and Black Widow after the Avengers are defeated by the Sinister Six—Spider-Man because of experience with the Six and Widow simply because she was the Avenger closest to Sable's cloaked plane. She joins them in an attack on a Sahara facility controlled by Doctor Octopus, with the three successfully defeating Sandman after Spider-Man's allies at Horizon Labs helped determine a means of identifying the one particle of sand containing Sandman's consciousness.18 She is apparently drowned by the Rhino in the final battle when Rhino pins her to the ground in a flooding corridor in Doctor Octopus' base, Rhino preferring to die after the loss of his own wife and knowing that Spider-Man will blame himself for the death even if Doctor Octopus' plan is stopped. Madame Web later claims to Spider-Man that Silver Sable did not perish in the fight within Doctor Octopus' underwater base. She is later seen with other dead people in a post-mortem experience by Peter Parker. She has since returned alive, to request Spider-Man's help in thwarting a recent coup of Symkaria organized by Norman Osborn. Sable explains that she survived her confrontation with the Rhino by using her suit to cloak herself, distracting him long enough for her to escape, using her 'official' death to discreetly hunt down most of her enemies. Powers and Abilities Abilities Indomitable Will: Silver Sable has an indomitable will. She has been shown resisting the worldwide psychic manipulation of the Goddess to retain her sensibilities. She has also easily defied a telepath's attempt alter her mind by sheer force of will. Master Martial Artist: Silver Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, an expert marksman and swordsman, and an accomplished gymnast. She is also an accomplished leader and strategist, capable of rapidly assessing the strengths and weaknesses of her foes. Her strength, speed, durability, and reflexes are exceptional for a human. Multilingual: Silver Sable knows seven languages. Strength level Silver Sable possesses the strength of a normal human woman her age, height, and build who engages in regular intensive exercise and combat. She is shown to be able to jump a dozen feet high, leap in between city buildings, and lift grown men off the ground by the collar and throw them several feet. Weaknesses Despite nearing the peak of human physical and mental ability, Silver Sable is still only human. She must constantly watch for knives and gunfire, and can be easily overwhelmed by a truly superhuman opponent. Paraphernalia Equipment Silver Sable's costumes often have a protective Kevlar lining. Transportation Jet pack Weapons Silver Sable often carries 'chai' throwing daggers, a taser, a derringer, and a sword. She has access to nearly any weapon she would need for a mission. Gallery 570509-440px silversable442.jpg Silver_Sable_and_the_Wild_Pack_Vol_1_36_Textless.jpg Silver-Sable-01.jpg Silver_Sablinova.jpg Silver_Sable_kissing_Spider-Man.png|Silver Sable kissing Spider-Man. Silver_Sablinova_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_War_of_Heroes_002.jpg Silver_Sable_SMAS.jpg|Silver Sable in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Silver_Sable_from_MSM_screen.png|Silver Sable in Marvel's Spider-Man Trivia * Silver Sable's hair turned silver after witnessing the death of her mother. Category:Female Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Good Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Related to Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Good Vs. Good